The Phantom's New Lesson
by Mistress Angel
Summary: Erik captures Christine and decides to teach her a lesson for leaving him.
1. Chapter 1: Uncaring & Cold

**Chapter 1: uncaring and cold**

_Ok I'm warning you now this is going to get pretty angsty. And will most definately be rated M. This takes place after Christine leaves Erik in the dungeon. The opera house didn't burn down though and she still sing's there. Their both off character but they have to be in order for this to work._

Erik moved through his ruined home. The sadness was all but gone from him, replaced purely with a feeling of loathing. Not merely toward Raoul but Christine as well. How could she just leave him after all he'd done for her? He was going to teach her a lesson she'd never forget.

&&&&

Christine sat outside the Opera Populaire. It was dark and she should be in side sleeping but thoughts were racing though her mind._'How did things get so complicated?'_ Yes she felt regret for everything that had happened but why should she dwell on it. Everything that happened was Erik's fault. She had every right to hate him. She was so caught up in her thoughts she didn't see the figure approach her.

"Erik? What are you doing here?" Christine asked in utter shock when she finally noticed him standing in front of her.

"I came here because I miss you," he slurred, reaching up his left hand and stroking her hair.

"Erik are you drunk? Get off me."

Everything happened so quickly. Erik's arrival. The drunken act. The hand on her neck. The stroking. But she felt it. She felt the needle clip her. But it was too late. She felt her body go numb, and then she started to fall.

Erik held onto her still form and lifted her into his arms. He realized that by doing this she'd hate him forever but he had to show her what she did to him. Had to make her pay for all the pain he was now in.

&&&&

Christine tried to focus as the darkness evaporated into light. She looked around, wondering where she was. Her neck was incredibly sore. She remembered seeing Erik and then? Her hand moved over the sore part of her neck._ 'Did he drug me?'_

She attempted to get up, though the chains on her arms made that amazingly hard. _'Chains? Erik?'_ Oh how she prayed this was some sort of horrible dream.

"I see you are awake my dear. I'm glad I was starting to think I may have given you a bit to much." Erik said as he strode into the room and towards the body lying out along the ground.

"Don't come near me." she told him.

Erik thought about that for a moment. Then shrugged "I'm afraid it'll be a little hard for you to do anything to stop me at the moment my dear."

"Why am I here Erik?" She decided to get right to the point. "What sick game are you playing at now?"

"You want me to tell you why you're here Christine?"

""Yes" she hissed back at him.

"Because of what you've done to me."

"What?" Christine couldn't believe what she was hearing. _'What she had done to him?'_

"Your betrayal Christine I gave you everything and then you turned your back on me. You need to be taught a lesson."

Christine just starred at him.

"I swore that you would curse the day you did not do all that I asked of you my dear. And I plan to make good with my oath."

"Your just jealous" she told him. "Of Raoul, mad that I chose him over you. God its good to know that I have this much power over you despite everything. I was never sure…"

Erik just smirked at this. He had years of practice of using mind games and knew just what to do to break Christine's spirit.

Christine trailed off unnerved by his smile.

"Ahh Christine how he's changed you. Look how bitter you have become. This only goes to further prove that he is no good for you and I shall have to help you my dear. Get you back to your old self. Get you back to me."

"This is me Erik. I'm Christine and always have been."

"Not the Christine I knew and loved."

"Well I'm not that Christine anymore. I'm not the girl you can manipulate and play with the mind of. Not anymore."

"But you haven't become something better. Your bitter Christine, uncaring and cold. And from what I've been seeing. And Yes I have been watching you. You've become some what of a bitch.

"Really is that so?"

"Yes"

Christine sighed and leant her head against the cold wall behind her. Erik sat on the opposite side of her.

"Here's what's going to happen you'll stay here until I'm satisfied with the way you are acting. Until I decide you are your self again. Until you're the girl who once breathed at my very command."

"Maybe I like being this way."

"Is that a confession?"

Christine's eyes darted up to meet his. "No"

Erik handed a blanket to her then blew out the candles the only light in the room.

"Get some sleep my dear. You're going to need it."

And with that he walked away. He could feel her eyes following him burning into him. He heard the chains rattle and for a moment he felt guilt for what he was doing. But then he remembered how she'd left him alone in this dark dungeon alone. Left him for that boy. She deserved this the darkest part of his soul whispered. Besides this was for her own good as well. This wasn't the true Christine. This was just an act, a shield, to protect her self from more pain. And this act would only lead her to loneliness. But he would stop that. Yes he would lead her back to him.

_So it's not that bad yet. Plz tell me if you like it or not. I love my Reviews. _


	2. Chapter 2: The better life

**Chapter 2: The Better Life**

Christine sat uncomfortably on the hard ground. The chains that held her around her wrist were attached to the ceiling and the ones around her feet were locked into the floor. This wasn't a situation she ever thought she'd be in let alone with Erik. _'Never really pictured him as the bondage type'_ she thought

Did he really think she'd fall asleep after being kidnapped? Probably not she rationed. He may be sick but he wasn't deluded. Christine refused to behave like the good little girl he wanted. She would cause disruptions, and oh how she was going to get him back. All she needed was time. It wouldn't be long before Raoul found her she knew. And as soon as she was free she was going to give him something to think about. She pulled again on the chains. There was no way she could break them. She resigned her self to the fact that she wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon.

Christine didn't notice the presence of Erik watching her from the doorway of the room. He felt strange. Warm, tingly, and sweaty. All by the thought of Christine being just feet away writhing in her chains. The ones he had put her in. He knew this was insanity. He was also beginning to realize that he'd taken her with more than just revenge in mind. It was sexual as well, of course it was, that's what he always felt when he was around her, when he thought of her. He knew that what he was doing was wrong and selfish. But he just couldn't bring himself to care.

Christine was here with him right now. Chained up and he was going to make the most of it.

He walked silently towards her.

"Wake up Christine" he said sweetly as he kneeled down beside her. Placing his hand on her thigh. He watched as she recoiled from his touch.

"Now starts the fun huh?" Christine asked praying that he'd move his hand soon. But as she tensed he only griped harder.

"Lets talk Christine."

"No." she told him. "You can't make me do anything I don't want to."

"No I can't make you but I can keep you here until you agree to do what I say."

"Raoul will find me before then."

Erik laughed rubbing his hand along her leg. Then he abruptly stood up and glared down at her.

"No he won't Christine. He won't even have a clue as to where to start looking."

"Where are we?"

"Just an old mansion out in a deserted area where no one will think to look. So it seems as if you're stuck here."

Christine turned her face away from this sight of him. She wasn't going to go along with his little games. But of course Erik was prepared for such behavior.

"Oh Christine this would really be a lot better for you if you would just go along with me." He pulled out a silk scarf and began to fold it. Erik moved to Christine and gently held her head in place as he tied the scarf around her head to gag her. She tried to yell at him but the scarf muffled her voice containing it just as the chains contained her body.

"Don't worry I understand that you don't' want to talk. That's ok. You're different now. Your whole attitude is different then it once was."

Christine managed to bite at the scarf enough that she got it off.

"Or maybe I'm who I've always been inside. Maybe the way I was, was just a little façade I decided to try on and now I'm back to being me."

"Are you trying to tell me that who you've been for the last years isn't really you? That all those nights I spent teaching you and consoling you, it wasn't really you. That when you sang for me and only me with so much emotion and power that wasn't the real you either? Well your wrong Christine. I've seen the purest part of you, I've seen your soul when you sing and this" He gestured towards her. "Is not the real you. And I wont believe it for a second."

"Wrong. This is me. You were just to blind to see it." She told him. "Besides how much more fun is this. For the past month and a half I've gotten to live life the way it was meant to be lived. I can do what I want. I have a human dog that will do anything to prove his love for me. You can't tell me that this isn't living. That this isn't more fun." She smirked at him now.

Erik watched her silently for a moment before he began to clap dramatically slow.

"Bravo my dear. I suppose this little speech of yours shows just how much you've changed. And just how right I am about all of this. I think you've just proved my point. Your life sounds like it's just so much fun."

"It is I don't get hurt anymore."

"Well I'm glad your enjoying yourself."

"I thought you might be. Raoul feels the same way."

Erik moved and reapplied the cloth to Christine's mouth this time tying it tighter so it wouldn't come loose.

Christine was silently fuming. She was going to get him back for this. She knew Erik's weakness she was it. She always had been and Raoul was her best weapon. Christine smiled inwardly.

Two could play at this game.

'_This Christine's not going anywhere my sweet'_

_Alright Chapter 2. Plz tell me what you think. honestly I'm not crazy in case that's what your thinking this story's just a way to burn a little angst in my own life. It's gonna get alot worse and I'm really not exagerating_


	3. Chapter 3: Lessons of the Angel

_**Lessons Of The Angel**_

Ok I know their out of Character they have to be cause the character them would never do this and that would mean no story. This is just my way of getting out some anger besides they went through a pretty hard time I think they would change and not for the better. Erik's mad Christine left him. He wants to get back at her and at the same time he still wants her love. Christine went through a tramatic event and ended up cold and distant. She's also mad at Erik I mean who wouldn't be? So yes I know their out of character But thats just how this story is. Remember it is rated M for a reason.

Erik was looking through all the clothes he had prepared for his little stay here. What should he wear? He still hadn't chosen which shirt to wear when he heard Christine calling to him. He moved towards the room where she was still tied up.

"I'm coming my love" he called to her. Grabbing two shirts as he went.

"Finally you sure took your tim-" She stopped as she finally took notice of his topless appearance. She eyed him appreciatively staring fixedly on his surprisingly muscular chest and broad shoulders.

Erik grinned at her look as he bent over her. He watched as she looked over his chest.

For a moment Christine wanted to reach out and run a hand along his muscular hard chest. But the chains and her sanity stopped her. _'This wasn't the plan.'_ She'd decided that she would be the one in control of the situation from now on. It was so rude of him to just steal that from her. No matter though Erik was going down. Of coarse how many times had she promised that since she woke up in Erik's home made dungeon? And the longer it took the longer he got to hold court over her.

Erik held up both shirts for Christine to see "Which one should I wear? I'm trying to go for the non insane look tonight." He told her in that innocent voice of his. "Which one says that better do you think? The white or black? They seem to be the colors I own the most of."

"You want the non crazy look here's a tip don't chain people up."

"So is that the black or the white?"

"Black it's classic. I don't think you should risk anything else besides it brings out your eyes."

"Thank you my dear. For your kindness I think I may just do you a favor."

"Like letting me go?" Why was she playing this game with him she wondered? Christine knew if she asked him truly begged he would let her go. He was still the same Erik he'd always been underneath this guise of his. He could never stand to see her cry. If she begged she knew he'd let her go. _'No I can't let him win this. It's what he wants for me to be weak and helpless but that's not me anymore.'_

"Not as kind as that I fear but I could get some of your clothes for you perhaps. It'll get cold in here I'm sure." Christine nodded and Erik moved back to her. He crawled over top of her though his body didn't touch hers. The position unnerved her slightly.

"So what do you want?" he asked his lips close enough to kiss her neck and his breath against her skin sent chills down her spine. Christine moved as far forward as the chains would go and looked at him straight before whispering.

"There's this little silky black dress Raoul bought me after we first had sex. It just has so many memories I wore it the very next day it was so thin and light, he kissed every inch of the fabric as we made love. He kept calling my name out." Christine loved how his happiness just kept sliding away.

"God making love to Raoul his body moving against mine. His moans mingling with my own. His screams echoed through the hallways, And if you brought me that dress I wear for him and him alone it'd be like he's here with me right now." Everything was silent for a long moment. Erik moved away from her angrily.

"Is sex all you think about Christine? Have you truly become so self involved?"

"We never did try chains though but we did try eating food off each other's bodies mmm that was good."

Erik suddenly grabbed her hard and thrust her against the floor.

"Stop it" he told her in a dangerous tone.

"Or what?" Christine challenged. This surprised Erik all the times he had ever yelled at her she had cowered from him. Never did he imagine that she would provoke him like this.

"I'll kill that boy of yours and throw his body into a river."

"You'd never do it," she told him. "You'd risk getting caught."

"Maybe but it'd be worth it to dispose of him once and for all."

"Aww what's wrong my Angel? Does the thought of me and Raoul having hot sex upset you?"

"You really are a bitch now are you not Christine"

"Well you're a psycho."

Erik pressed her harder into the cold ground causing the chains to rattle.

"I think it's about time that your lessons start don't you think?"

"No I really would rather not."

"Rules are this my dear. You say anything to displease you and me get punished. Obey me and I'll let you go…eventually."

"I like that better when Raoul says it."

Erik pinned himself on top of her struggling body. He managed to hold her still. He pressed his hand under the top of her dress. His touch was anything but tender. _'What is he doing?'_ she wondered as her heart began to beat faster.

"Stop it"

"I decide the rules Christine and you obey."

"Or what Erik you'll grope me?"

"Sex seems to be your great thrill in life." He told her.

"Well then it's to bad you've never done it then."

"You'd be surprised." He told her gripping her tender flesh harder. "Now repeat after me, I will obey every command Erik asks of me."

His hand continued its assault on her and she moaned involuntarily. She wanted him to stop but at the same time part of her wanted him to continue. But she couldn't let him know this and the only way to get out of these chains was to play along.

"I will do everything…E-erik asks me t-o do." She stuttered her body was growing hot from his touch.

"Good Christine." He retracted his hand a bit but continued to touch along her collarbone. "Now tell me you care about me." It was a selfish need to hear her say those words. But he had longed for them so long he didn't care if she meant them or not, as long as he could hear them flowing from her beautiful lips.

"I care about…" god she didn't think she could do it but then his hand began to slip lower again and she forced it out.

"I care about you Erik." Immediately Erik let go of her at last satisfied.

"And you meant that right my dear?"

"Every word" she replied sweetly.

"You know I have a new idea. Stay here won't you." He laughed at his little joke as he quickly left the room he came back a moment later holding one of his black button up shirts and a pair of black trousers.

"Put these on." He ordered handing them to her. "They'll keep you warmer and I've always wondered what you would look like wrapped in my clothes."

"Hmm as much fun as that sounds I'm not changing in front of you and besides I'm still chained down here."

"I'll unchain your legs so you can change and I'll give you some privacy I do have some manners you know."

He moved forward and pressed the key into the lock holding the chains to her legs. "There you go my dear. Do be fast you have 2 minutes." He left the room when he returned a few moments later he was thrilled to see Christine dressed in his clothes. They fit her loosely of coarse but she was still beautiful maybe even more so.

"Very nice Christine now isn't that more comfortable? And since your behaving so nicely I think we can keep those chains of your feet. Would you like that?"

"I doubt you could get them back on Me." she said back.

"A challenge. But I would prefer not to, it's much more convenient for me. Besides I like my woman to be responsive. What fun would you be if you just lied still?"

"Your disgusting Erik."

"Tsk tsk Christine." He said as he once again left the room returning with a plate in his hands. "I thought we were clear on the rules. You are not to talk back to me."

"Chocolate Cake?" she questioned. "What are you going to do deprive me of nutrition?"

"Not quiet you see I will be the only one eating Christine did you learn nothing from my last lesson?"

Christine swallowed hard at last realizing what he was planning on doing. The strange thing was she was almost looking forward to it. _'This is wrong'_ she told her self. _'Perverted, illicit, disgusting.'_ Then why was her body growing hot as he held the cake in his hands and moved closer to her? Why did her throat grow dry as he unbuttoned the top of her newly placed shirt? Why did she almost moan as he pressed the chocolate into her body? Rubbing it into her harshly. Then he leant over her body that was still lying out on the ground and eagerly began to lick and gnaw the chocolate away. His tongue soothing over her skin. along her collarbone and over the tops of her breasts. His teeth rubbing against her skin. He grabbed another piece of the cake and pressed it under her shirt. He met her eyes as he began to undue another button. He smiled at her as she realized what he was going to do. And she couldn't hide the part of her that was anxiously awaiting his hungry touch. He smiled wider at the look in her eyes. It wasn't the love he wanted to see but it was want and that was almost as good besides he could fix that and there was no reason he couldn't enjoy doing it. He watched Christine closely as her eyes closed.

Ok like I said out of character and I really meant it when I said this is M it's gonna get worse just so you know. Why you may be asking. Because I feel like it! But I also feel like reading reviews so plz feel free to do 


	4. Chapter 4: Renewed Passions

**Renewed Passions**

_Alright this took awhile I know but I finished my other story so I can devote to this one. Alright this chapters kinda angsty and not really a happy one at all. Just so you know. But hey thats what the story's about. So here it is Chapter 4_

Christine rolled over her wrists were aching; she was sadly becoming use to the feeling. She turned again and found herself facing Erik's sleeping form. Slowly memories of the past night came back to her. She stared intently at him he looked so peaceful and for a brief moment she felt the familiar tugging at her heart that she had always felt around him. But they were quickly over taken by anger of what he was doing to her.

He shifted in his sleep and she watched as his eyes opened.

"Sleep well Christine?"

"Just great." She told him sarcastically.

"Are you ok?" He asked out of the blue.

"Ok? Well compared to all the other horrid memories I have of you this would be one of the better."

"But all you do is just lie there. It can't be healthy." Christine's eyes brightened at his words.

"Does that mean your going to let me go then?"

"No I had something else in mind actually." He stood up and grabbed a near by chair moving it so he could use it to reach the top of her chains. He adapted the length of chain shortening it and forcing Christine to stand up because it was no longer long enough to allow her to sit.

"What are you doing?" she asked as she was forced to stand unnaturally straight. It was incredibly uncomfortable she couldn't even bend her knees and it made her feel very vulnerable.

"Much better" Erik said getting down replacing the chair and then finally looking on at her uncomfortable form. He moved behind her again and held her waist tightly as he talked to her. "Don't you agree Christine?" she stayed silent. "I think so. I was worried you'd get sore just lying there the whole time. Now you can stretch."

"How considerate of you."

"I'm only thinking of you" he was silent for a moment. "Well myself as well I'm afraid. You're easier to teach like this. I don't have to stoop down."

"Like you did last night?" she asked.

"Don't even try to deny that you liked it. I know you did." He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly and whispered her name into her ear, kissing the base of her neck as he did it.

"Oh Erik" she moaned, while she smiled to her self. But he couldn't see this. "Your a few sanity chips short to have me anymore. Not that you were ever all that sane to begin with."

"What?" he mumbled not really listening to her.

"Your pathetic my Angel." Erik was listening now and tightened his grip on her until Christine gasped from his choking hold, but that didn't stop her talking.

"Just remembering how I use to have to sit and listen to your music. Why couldn't you be like everyone else? But no your music was different, strange it took all my patience just to listen through it."

"It's not working Christine." Erik told her knowing she was trying to unsettle him.

"Well I just thought I'd mention it I should be honest after all, I think you could benefit from a few truths."

"Perhaps but you're the one in chains."

"Look at your self Erik tying me up, using my body, getting pleasure out of my pain, taking your anger out on me. It's sick, Your sick."

He twisted her around until she was facing him, not caring that this was probably killing her arms.

"Your right Christine but you made me this way. You caused me to resort to this. Everything that's happening it's because of you." Pain was shooting down Christine's arms but she spoke clearly despite of it.

"You killed all those people and you think you have the right to pass judgment on me? You're a murderer Erik. A monster and you'll never be anything else." Erik hit her and she fell back she felt herself turn to face the direction her chains had been meant to face.

She continued talking despite the fact that her head was no pounding.

"I was so happy when Raoul came along. I would have taken any way to get out of your sickening romance. It's good to be with someone who's sane. It feels just so good my angel."

Erik covered her mouth with his hand.

"Your very talkative today Christine. Your going to get what's coming to you,you shouldnot aggravate me further. You're my captor, and you'd do best not to forget that."

"I hate you."

"No you don't. You're going to love me Christine."

"I love Raoul, I'm his, heart, soul and body."

"Shut up." He ordered her.

"No I wont. Don't you want to hear about my happy new life my sweet angel? All the great nights we spent together, where we made love over and over again."

"Alright Christine I think it's time for my next lesson. You should behave like a proper girl; this sort of talk isn't acceptable. I think you should be cleaned up." Erik grabbed something off the shelf behind her. Christine didn't see what it. But she felt the chains on her arms being released and then her hands were roughly pulled behind her back and she felt them once again being tied. Erik then began to push her along brusquely.

"Where are you taking me?" Christine asked becoming rather scared.

"The bathroom." He told her as he pushed her inside. He turned on the cold water of the tub and pushed Christine's head under the moving water. She cried out at the shock it caused, the water was so cold. Then Erik grabbed a bar of soap and mashed it into Christine's mouth. Christine wretched as the horrible taste filled her mouth. She couldn't even move away Erik was holding her so stiffly. He forced the soap back into her mouth turning it until chucks came off in her mouth and on her teeth.

"You need to get clean Christine." Erik whispered. Shoving more soap into her mouth. She tried to keep it closed but he was stronger and forced it open.

"Beg Christine. Beg for forgiveness and I'll stop." pulling her onto the floor and resting her struggling body in his arms as he continued. She tried to mumble her reply but couldn't form words her mouth was to dry and sore. Erik whirled her around, so that she was almost lying on top of him. He held the soap up again.

"Did you say something my dear?"

"Sorry" Christine managed to say, after gagging.

"I didn't hear that" Erik said, shaking her.

"Sorry!"

"I like that word." Erik said sweetly. "You'd better say it more often while you're here. When it gets dark, it'd be a danger to be in such a vulnerable position.Why don't you just leave Raoul, Christine?" He asked "I don't want his fingers all over my property."

"I'm not your property." Christine replied.

"Yes you are Christine, you've always been mine. And you're dirty." He pressed the soap back into her mouth. The soap fell down her throat in chunks, the squishy tangy tastefilledher mouth.

"You like this?" he asked, using the arm that was holding her waist to pull her tighter into his chest. Christine's eyes flashed with hatred as she continued to struggle. Erik was impressed that she hadn't given up.

"Don't you get it my love? Your trapped here. Your mine and I'll never let you go again." He cooned. "Your mine now stop fighting it." Erik suddenly let go off her struggling body and she fell back against the tub. Erik stood over her and looked at him self in the mirror. How many mirrors had he broken he wondered. The sight of his mask didn't bring him sadness any more. He could look upon his reflection with out the loathing he used to feel.

"It didn't bother you did it Christine?" he asked suddenly. "My marred flesh? I know it frightened you when you first saw it, but you touched it so tenderly, the way you kissed me. I can't believe you only did that to save Raoul. You wanted it I could tell."

He kneeled down, next to her, and noticed her top had ridden up. He placed his hand on Christine's back, and she shivered at the contact. Erik traced his icy fingers up and down in circular motions.

"You're being awfully quiet. It's rude not to acknowledge when someone's speaking to you. The soap didn't kill you did it? Because that would be rather inconvinent having to dispose of your body and all." Christine turned her head to face him. Soap was mashed onto her lips. The site was anything but pretty.

"That would be your main priority wouldn't it? You truly have gone mad Erik."

"I have always been mad but if I am more so you have only your self to blame for it. You came around me taunting me with your tender touches and sweet voice, fooling your self, deluding your self of what you were doing to me. Oh how your touch would haunt my dreams. The lingering scent you left behind would follow me no matter where I went. Ah but we mustn't dwell on such things now you seem to be very much alive which means more fun for me and less for you."

He leaned in closer to her.

"Tell me Christine do you feel good yet?"

"Screw you Erik." She replied.

"Well, if you insist." Erik scowled. He easily put her into a sitting position, leaning against the tub. He cupped his hands under the running cold tap. Carefully he moved his hands to her lips.

"Drink this." He whispered, fuming at her insolence but realizing she must be thirsty.

Christine just stared defiantly back at him.

"I said drink this." Erik said slowly but in a deep threatening voice, pushing his hands into her mouth.

Christine smiled. She was dying for a drink - the soap had dried her mouth and it hurt to speak but she got more thrills out of upsetting Erik.

"No" she whispered back.

Erik gave up and parted his hands to let the water through his fingers, causing it to cover her shirt.

"Oops, I've soaked your top. We'd better take it off, I don't want you catching a cold."

"Don't you dare." Erik pulled teasingly at her top showing to her that he could and would do it.

"I never thought that one women could cause me so much pain. That the only person I ever loved would be the one to betray me so. But that's why it hurt so much you see? Because I allowed my self to love you, to care about someone, that was my mistake. I let myself hope that if I helped you and loved you, you would be able to see past my flaws. But I was wrong, perhaps you are no better than all those other gawking fools I've met."

"If you've realized I'm such a lost cause then why do you have me tied up here?"

"Because I will always love you. No matter what you do or who. And now I've got you, my eyes will be the only ones to see your beauty, my ears alone will hear your sweet voice as you sing me songs of love and passion, my hands will be the only ones to ever touch you again." He ran his hands firmly along her body as he spoke.

Her expression didn't change as he touched her. She hated him and loved him for touching her like that. So boldly and possessively despite what she had told Erik Raoul never touched her like that.

He was lifting her top when another idea changed his mind. He pulled her up and into the bathtub following her in. he held her in a standing position.

"What's happening?" she asked as Erik pushed her against the wall.

"I just envisioned you dripping wet while your tied back in the other room. Don't worry." He soothed. "This doesn't involve you taking off your clothes. I was thinking more about you begging me to take them off you. Begging to get out of them, really what's more uncomfortable then having to be in wet clothes? Well quiet a few things but lets not get distracted. I want to hear you beg me to undress you Christine. Are you ready?"

Christine screamed as loud as she could but her voice was hoarse. Erik held his hand over her mouth to stop her. He reached down and turned on the hot water to make it warm he pulled her down so that she was kneeling in front of him as he held her there. He released her mouth and let her scream all she wanted no one could hear her and the sooner she realized that the sooner she'd stop. His grip on her was slippery; his clothes were soon soaked like hers. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it all over her skin and clothes. He pulled her towards him so she was sitting on him and continued to cover her with the soap. All the while Christine kept shouting. Erik moved and turned the water to cold. The lack of heat wouldn't bother him, he was used to it, but it would bother Christine.

The water changed to ice, and Christine shrieked. Erik grabbed her back up and once again pushed her into the wall.

"Do you like this? Do you like my new lesson Christine? I know it's a little different then when I used to teach you to sing but its so much more affective."

Christine kneed him in his 'sensitive area' with a satisfied look on her face. Erik gasped and fell down.

"As long as you don't mind me taking tips from the teacher" she shouted back.

She took the few second tothink clearly and let the water cleanse her of the soap. Christine felt Erik grab her feet and pull her down. Erik reached out and pulled her to him using her waist. They were now crushed against the wall, in deeply uncomfortable positions, soaking wet and the water was still pouring out.

Erik leant forward, and they both fell back down onto the floor, Christine's face was now in the direct path of the falling cold water. The pressure hurt, but Erik soon blocked it with his body. Erik's face was barely a millimeter from hers now, lips almost touching. He suddenly thrust his lips into hers hungrily, passionately. With unique force Christine reacted and kissed back, feeling Erik's tongue slide into her mouth harshly. Their fiery passions made them both aggressive lips sucking, caressing, bleeding, nibbling, becoming. Erik held her waist tightly, ensuring her legs were wrapped around his, and managed to stand up. It was hard to think about anything other than kissing and groping, but he first had to turn off the damn water. Feeling for the controls and his tongue beating Christine's into submission, he managed to turn the tap off.

He began to wish that Christine wasn't tied up. He could touch her but she couldn't touch him and he really wanted her to touch him. He decided to untie her, for only tonight. He realized she could be fooling him but was to intoxicated with her kiss to care.

"I'm going to untie you." He told her huskily. He moved away from her for a moment so he could get behind her. The second he turned to get out of the tub he felt Christine push him from behind he fell to the ground hitting his head hard then everything went black.

_Uh oh Christine's free! lol Now it gets fun...You'll see what I mean. But please keep reviewing it makes me so happy!_


	5. Chapter 5: Deceptions of Love

**Deceptions of Love**

_Alright here it is chapter 5. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! and well this is a little diffrent...well alotdiffrent actually then all of you guessed but thats what makes it fun right? lol well here it is!_

Erik awoke from his black out. It couldn't have been out more then a minute or two. He awoke just in time to feel something clasp around his wrist. As Erik tried to move he realized that his other hand had already been chained.

Christine stepped back and smiled at him. "How?" Erik asked her. Christine laughed at his question.

"It's very simple actually, it seems that the water and soap helped me slip out of that rope you tied me up with. But I imagine you were too preoccupied to notice. It was rather hard to drag you out here but luckily your not that heavy"

"Well done Christine. But what do you think your going to do now? If you were smart you'd escape now before I get free."

"Not so fast my angel. I want to have some fun. Don't you know that the teacher's lessons are what the student takes into the world with them? Now you really should stay quiet I wouldn't want to have to gag you."

Erik tried to grasp his situation. He was now chained much the same way Christine had been. He knew how to get out of almost any kind of chain but it would take awhile. He just had to bide his time until then. But that she had tricked him and now had the power was just so humiliating. He had been fooled by this silly girl.

"Christine I…" Christine grabbed his lips and held them shut.

"Shh don't speak, I need to think. Being tied up has made it pretty hard to work out a revenge plan, so I'm going to have to do this as I go. After all, I am no where near as talented as you are Erik." She moved her hand from his lips. "Now you can speak."She said sweetly.But he stayed silent. what could he say? she nodded at his reluctense to speak and moved back into the room he had been using, she returned with something in her hand. She held it out before him it was a black scarf.She steadily obscured his vision by tightly tying the material around his eyes. Erik felt her hands rest lightly on his shoulders, almost gently. Then her touch became harsher. And slowly she began to unbutton his shirt much like he's done to her.

"Tell me Erik is it as much fun being on the receiving side of things?" she tsked when she saw his scarred chest. "It really is a shame you know. Without these scars you'd be almost perfect." She ran her hands slowly along his chest and over the scars. "You've had such a hard life, I suppose it's understandable the way you act. But sadly I don't take being held against my will to well." She dug into his flesh with her nails as she continued her caress.

"This is what it's always been about with you isn't it Erik? Sex right? You told me how you lusted after me I imagine it must have been torture to be around me. Yousaid I used to taunt you with my voice and touches. That I was to naïve to realize what I was doing to you. Well Erik I wonder how much worse it will be when I do know. Get ready my angel I'm going to drive you insane."

Erik was becoming anxious he pulled at the chains but they held firm. He couldn't even see Christine because of the scarf and that made it all worse. This had been exciting for him on the other side of the chains but being the receiver was different. This was supposed to be his game. He wasn't the kind of person akin to being submissive.

Her hand was on him again. Touching him gently. It affected him more then it should but perhaps being unable to see had heightened his other senses as every touch chilled him to his perverted soul.

"I think it's your turn to beg. Beg me to let you go…or anything else worth begging for. You'll only be begging understood? If you say anything else I'll leave you here to rot. I've heard you speaking for the past while and I've become quite sick of it."

He could feel as her hands rubbed him all over in circular movements, paying attention to his nipples, to his stomach, to his arms and back. He was incapable of concentrating on anything else. Christine stood behind him and rubbed his stomach by hoisting her hands round. She rubbed all over.

Erik's mind was trying to be everywhere else as she did this, feeling her hot breath on his skin, her hands on him. This was what he wanted, but he couldn't, shouldn't like it, not now. She was doing this to taunt him, to make him beg for her to make love to him. Or she was doing it to make him beg for forgiveness. Or freedom. Or all three. Without sight, Erik couldn't concentrate on looking elsewhere to help his thoughts wander. She clouded his mind, his body betraying himself in the crudest fashion. He wanted this. He wanted her. But at the same time he hated this.

Christine had her eyes closed as she massaged him. She was indulging herself in being with him, much like he had with her. Good. If the role reversal made her realize how intoxicating it was to be the one with the rules, maybe Erik would know what it would be like to have to abide by them. She was as mesmerized by the massage as Erik was, but he would never know, he couldn't see her face. Christine worked her way back to his chest, and gently kissed him. She then moved her lips and continued kissing as sensually as she could. Erik's body rippled.

He wondered if he would end up begging. Christine had always had a way with him.

"Angel of music guide and guardian, grant to me your glory." She sang sweetly in his ear as she continued her touch. "Angel of music hide no longer. Come to me strange angel." The words she sang were just as torturous as her touch. They reminded him of the days she had been his. Days that she had still believed him no more then her angel out to protect and teach her. He had betrayed that by doing this to her. By everything he'd done to her. And now he was paying for his deception.

When Erik awoke the next morning though he was no longer blind folded he was still chained securely. Christine had been torturing him all night. It wasn't physically painful- it was physically pleasing- but he was never supposed to be the student in this lesson. He was supposed to be in control, but now Christine was. How different she was from the innocent girl he remembered. Had he done this to her? Was it because of him that she had changed so much? He had stolen her innocence and not in the way he had always planned. Memories of the night before plagued his mind. Christine really knew what she was doing. Did he teach her all that as well? That thought sent a shiver down his spine.

_'In dreams he came.'_ She had sung to him all the sweet songs of her innocence. All through the night she sang. _'The Phantom of the opera is here inside my mind.'_

She had been taunting him with their bodies, showing him what she could do. She had begun simply rubbing Erik's body and then seductively licking him, feeling his skin with her lips and teeth. Massaging. Touching. Feeling. She made every physical contact between her fingers and Erik's skin as sensual as humanly possible. But Christine's tender caresses gradually turned into something rougher. She started to lash out more readily- nails raking down his back, gripping and clawing, bruising and pricking. She hadn't been so near to this body ever, and her hunger for him made her lash out more.

She wouldn't admit it to him but she did want him. Part of her always had. His voice had haunted her ever since the day she'd fist heard it. And since that fateful day under the opera house she dreamt of him every night. Only in the silence of night was she able to realize the truth she didn't hate him for all that had happened. And she had regretted leaving him. Maybe that was why she hadn't just left when he'd been unconscious. Deep inside she knew that she loved and wanted him just as much as he did her. But all the distrust, anger and lust were tarnishing their true feelings causing them to lash out in cruel taunting ways.

_'Sing for me my angel of music.'_ She had hissed into his ear. _'Sing for me.'_

But he had refused. The music they had shared together was pure and a fond memory and he refused to destroy it by bringing his music into such a setting. The night had worn on and the last thing he remembered was her breathe on his lips and the blindfold tearing away, but when he opened his eyes she was walking away. He knew instinctively that she wouldn't leave him.

"About time you awoke." He heard her voice and looked up to see her standing in the doorway of the room he had been using.

"Why are you hoping for another repeat of last night? Couldn't get enough of me could you Christine?"

"Grow up Erik. It seems I'm not the only one whose changed you've grown sexually frustrated and controlling."

"And I suppose you're free off that charge?"

"You started this little game remember?"

"Do you blame me? After everything we'd been through, then you told me you didn't want me. It was death Christine."

"I don't blame you. I blame what ever it was in your past that made you this way.Of all those other women there Erik why me? Thats what I wonder.I blame whatever it was that made you see something in me in the first place. That's what I blame for all this."

"Love"

"What?"

"Love that's what you blame. That's what I saw in you Christine, love."

"Love? How do you see love?"

"I saw it in the way you mourned your father. In the way you loved your friends."

"It doesn't compare Erik. My love for them is pure. My love for my father is different then what you wanted from me. Don't try to tarnish my feelings for them with your talks of love. Look at you Erik your not capable of a relationship of any kind. You're too possessive and controlling. It's not your face that scares people away its you. Everything about you is wrong, your heart, your soul all of it."

Erik hung his head and was silent. The words hurt him. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"I know," he finally whispered. She stared at him for a moment her heart breaking slightly.

"Do you even realize what you did wrong yet? You didn't give me a chance to decide for myself. You just demanded that I get rid of Raoul. You never gave me a chance to even consider, you threatened and you killed and you went to great lengths to keep me for your self. But it doesn't work that way can't you see that? But I guess you can't because here you are doing it again. If capturing me didn't work the first time then why the hell would it work now?"

"Christine I love you." He sang quietly. She put her hands to her ears trying to drown out his sorrow filled song.

"No Erik this isn't about love. It never was it's just your wants and your needs. What you felt…or feel is just lust. That's all it's ever been. You were denied something and now you want it, and when you get it this feeling that you think is love will be gone."

"No" he told her. What he felt for her was love it had to be. "What I feel for you is love. And your not suppose to give up on love. Love encompasses everything. Love is forever"

_Well did I surprise you? I hope so...wow Erik sure changed quick didn't he...well thats what chains will do to ya. lol anyways plz review and I'll keep writeing more fun to come thats for sure!_


	6. Chapter 6: Show Me

**Show Me**

_Alright here it is...it's kinda short I know but here it is! Thanks everyone for your Reviews there so great keep it up! _

"I love you Christine and deep down I know you love me to." Erik told her.

"What do you want from me Erik? Look at us. You're tied up over there and I hate you for everything you've done to me, and you hate me for betraying you. You tell me that you love me and you think your saying something real. Do you really think that by throwing the word love around I'm suddenly going to get all warm? Erik this isn't normal and this isn't love it's want in it's purest and ugliest form."

"Christine it's not like that. I've never loved anyone before when I'm around you I'm different."

"Well your right about that. Love does things to people, you say you love me and yet you can't see what you're doing to me. I know you think you love me and even if you do loves not enough Erik. It's too much and not enough. Look what it's done to you…to me."

"So that's it Christine? I bare my soul to you I told you I loved you and you can't even pretend to care."

"What do you want me to say? Yes I feel something for you but it can't be love."

"Then what is it Christine? Do you think I care? I'd take anything I could get with you. Don't you know that by now? I want you Christine you haunt me night and day. Part of you wants me to, and that must mean you're not all that happy with your precious Vicomte right?"

"Happy? I can't even remember ever being happy. And yes apart of me wants you because your mysterious and you were always there and you protected me and it's your fault that I'm like this, that I can't be happy. Me and Raoul could have been happy together but you got in the way you almost killed him."

"I may be responsible for some of what your feeling and I'll take credit where credits due but you can't blame me for everything. I did not mold you. If I thought for a second I may be responsible for all your actions, that you were without a will of your own..." his voice trailed off in mid-sentence, his coherent thoughts escaping him as his eyes concentrated on her body. He stifled a moan.

_'Lust it always comes back to that with him. He doesn't love me he just wants me'_ she thought. _'And I am no better.'_ She took a step towards him.

"What would you do Erik?" she asked with a bit of a challenge in her voice.

"Fulfill every fantasy I've ever had involving you." He told her honestly.

"Show me." she whispered much to both their surprise. Erik shook his head thinking he must have misunderstood.

"What?"

"Taste me. Feel me. Take me. Love me. Do what Raoul never could. Show me your dark side." She told him. She was serious.

"Come to me my Angel." He purred out. Christine took the final steps and reached him. She pulled on the chains and adjusted them allowing Erik to lower to the ground. He was lying on his back. He didn't mind. Even in chains, he wouldn't be underneath for long. She brought her right knee down between his legs. The heat was within her, her cheeks revealed as much. It was a fever, the anticipation was overwhelming. She couldn't believe that this was really happening, neither could Erik.

Leaning forward, she whispered "Are you ready?"

He swallowed.

"Yes. I'll show you everything you want." he husked.

Christine leant on top of him and traced his lips with her finger.

No going back. She truly got the meaning of his song now.

She parted her lips, bringing her face closer to his and kissed him passionately. Erik responded, wishing he could wrap his arms around her body, but the bonds encasing his hands prevented him. He didn't like that, but he didn't get time to reflect. Christine was all over his thoughts, her hands all over his body. He'd have to exert his ecstasy in other ways. He kissed her harder.

Harder.

The chains rattled violently, but this time, the captive didn't want to escape.

He wanted to stay. Here. With her. Forever.

_Ok short I know and the next chapter might take awhile! But the more you Review the quicker I'll have the next chapter done. So Review alot ok! lol So plz review and Merry Christmas everyone!_


	7. Chapter 7: Half Truths

**Chapter 7: Half-truths**

_Sorry It took so long guys I really am. This Chapters not that long but now I'm back on tract. I have my Bio test monday and after that I should really be able to devote to this. Well since most of you think it'd be better to keep the angst up thats whats gonna happen. So here it is and plz keep reviewing!_

Erik had rolled them over. His clothes hadlong ago beenforgotten and abandoned, as were Christine's. Christine much to his enjoyment had removed the chains from his arms. He had immediately pinned her to the ground as his mouth took possession of hers. He moved into her warm tight flesh almost as soon as he was free. He felt Christine's body open invitingly and he heard her muffled moan as he slid into her. How long had he dreamed of this? How long had he thought it could never be and yet here he was, with his beautiful angel moaning and sighing underneath him. Her nails digging into his back as he mademoved into her savagely. He pressed into her hard and fast, and she met each thrust with equal force. It wasn't making love he knew that, it was something more primal, it was about pleasure and lust and nothing more. But it was something and like he had said earlier he'd take anything he could get with her.

"Erik" she moaned his name out. He could feel her body tensing around him, could feel how close she was and he pressed harder and faster. He wanted to give her everything he could.

Her legs gripped him tighter, as shepulled them higher, allowing Erik to penetrate her deeper. She could hear every moan that escaped him, they were deep and like nothing she'd ever heard before. Raoul had never made the noises Erik did and it excited her. She loved seeing how he'd respond to ever touch she gave him and ever brutal kiss they shared. She loved watching his face every time he sank back into her. The way his eyes would close in pleasure. She could feel it all the tension building in her body, she almost felt numb and Erik began to pump harder into her_. 'So close'_ the thought kept repeating in her head. "Yes Erik just a bit more." She moaned into his ear. She looked up at him his eyes closed tightly, half his face had a look she'd never seen before, while the half covered by his white mask remained of coarse completely unresponsive to everything she did. Her grip on him tightened as she finally reached her climax. She let out a moan that slightly resembled Erik's name as the waves of pleasure took her.

Erik felt Christine's body pulsating and tightening around him and he soon joined her in her bliss. He sighed out her name as he found his release deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her panting body, completely exhausted. He watched as Christine's eyes began to close slowly.

"I do love you Christine." He whispered. If she heard him, she made no response and was soon fast asleep. Erik wanted so much to just curl up next to her and fall asleep as well, but instead he stood and gathered her into his arms, carrying her towards the bedroom where he placed her still form into the bed. He slipped in beside her and pulled the blankets over them. Within moments he to was asleep.

&&&

Christine awoke a few hours later, the night before was mostly just a haze. Her and Erik they'd been talking and then kissing and then…

Her stomach tightened at thememory. _'What have I done?'_ She could feel Erik's solid weight beside her. She looked over at his sleeping form and was slightly amazed that his mask had managed to stay on all this time. She briefly wondered why it was she was on a bed. _'Hadn't we been?' _she didn't finish the thought it didn't matter. She had to leave, get away from him before he awoke, get back to Raoul who was looking for her, who she was soon to be married to.

She looked around the room for her dress. _'It has to be around here somewhere.'_ Erik had taken it after she'd changed, and she couldn't very well go back to Raoul in another mans clothes. She found her dress folded on a chair in the corner of the room and quickly drew it on.

"What are you doing?" Erik's voice asked from the bed.

"Leaving" she answered without looking towards him.

"Why Christine?" he asked her. "Where are you going?"

"Where I'm supposed to be."

"And that would be?"

"Back to Raoul. We are to be married soon as I'm sure you know, and he's probably awfully worried."

"But after last night I thought-"

"Last night was a mistake Erik" he grimaced at her words.

"So you're just going to leave?" he asked as she reached the door. Her words resounding in his head. They hurt so much.

"I have to." And with that she was gone. He should have stopped her but he couldn't. _'A mistake.'_ Those two words drained him of all strength. It hadn't been a mistake not to him. It was the greatest moment of his life; she had to feel the same didn't she? But no, she was gone back to Raoul her fiancée. He'd lost her again, and it hurt so much more this time.

Erik fell back down into the bed and inhaled her lingering scent. "Christine" he rasped out. This couldn't be the end. He'd had her and now he was to lose her? _'No I wont let that happen again.'_

_&&&_

Christine was pulled into a fierce embrace as soon as she arrived at Raoul's door.

"Christine where on earth have you been? I've been so worried" Raoul told her. "Christine tell me what happened?" What could she say? She tried to think of an excuse quickly. She couldn't very well tell him the truth; the truth was too horrid to ever say.

"I was taken. They must have drugged me." _'Not a lie'_ she thought.

"Who took you Christine?"

"I-I don't know" she lied. "They wore a mask I couldn't see their face." That was a half-truth, literally.

"They had me tied up but I got out…I escaped and now I'm here."

"Where are they? I'll have them killed for this."

She began to sob. "I don't know. I was so scared. I just ran, I don't know where I was. I-I can't, I can't remember." She continued to sob into Raouls open arms.She was an actress after all.

"It's ok little lotte." He soothed "I'm here now. I'll protect you."

_Sorry guys i had to bring him in. And he'll probably be the only one not out of character...strange how things work out. But never fear Erik and Christine will be together soon enough! And I want to thank lilblondegiry, Poisonous Poppy,Le phantomess Christine, Ripper de la Blackstaff, Phantomforeverand anyone eles who helped me through my lack of idea's. I hope i didn't forget anyone.Thanks guys and plz keep reading and reviewing!  
_


	8. Chapter 8: A New Game

**Chapter 8: A New Game**

_I know it's short as well. I wanted it to be longer, But as soon as I'm happy again I'll get back to this. Also I replaced the authors note on chapter 7 with an actual chapter just incase some people didn't know._

Erik moved stealthily between the trees watching Christine from a distance as she walked, talking to Raoul. It had been 4 days since their night together. Erik was completely immersed in the shadows and was impossible to see. How long had he been trailing there every step? How long had he been watching her from this distance? He had resisted showing himself and attacking Raoul as he had pulled Christine in for a kiss, but the scowl that had fallen before his face hadn't left him once since he came to find Christine. Only to find her with Raoul.

His anger had returned slightly at the sight of the couple. Had she really forgotten there night together so soon? He hadn't. If anything he was more haunted by her than he had ever been before. For now he had a vivid memory of what it had felt like to be inside of her. Every time he closed his eyes he could feel her body moving against his.

Why wasn't she tormented as he was?

He continued to follow them all the way back to the Chagny's house. "Christine" he called lowly to her, in that way he knew only she could hear. He watched as she looked quickly around before they disappeared through the door together and out of his sight. He moved silently around the house watching her through the windows as she moved. His beautiful Christine. She was more passionate that he had ever imagined. She was the Goddess incarnate and he was her slave.

He lost sight of her as she moved up the stairs to the second floor. So he wandered around outside. What could he do? How could he get her back? It would be hard the Vicomte hadn't left her side since she returned.

"Erik?" he turned towards the door, he had been so deep in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Christine come back out the door.

"Christine" he replied.

"Erik what are you doing here?" she asked looking around for the source of his voice.

"Why do you insist on asking questions you already know the answer to?" His voice was coming from everywhere at once. It had always frightened her how he could do this and he knew it.

"Where are you Erik?" she asked.

"Here" he whispered from just a ways off. Christine followed the sound of his voice. Trying her best not to let him scare her.

She approached the big oak tree where his voice seemed to have come from.

"Erik?" she was suddenly grabbed around the waist and pushed against the hard trunk. The tree was now blocking her from the view of the house.

"Christine." He whispered into her ear. As his body pressed against hers, trapping her between the tree and him self. She looked up into the pure whiteness of the mask before her. He looked so….

She couldn't think about that now, but. She looked him over again his dark black hair was slicked back, he wore black pants and a black top, with his black cloak that succeeded in showing off his broad shoulders. He looked so mysterious and not like the Erik she'd come to associate with when ever she thought of him. But he was dark and powerful and just how she'd always remembered her Angel being back at the opera house. He looked like the phantom once more.

He loomed over her slight form and held her firmly in place. His mask standing out in contrast to the pure black that concealed him. He was silent now, as his eyes bore into her, watching and waiting for her reaction. She hated when he was like this, when he took on this controlling, unemotional form. He would watch her so closely and yet without emotion, in that way he'd always done before. In that way that gave him so much power over her.

"You shouldn't be here." She finally managed to get out. Trying to regain her composure.

"Shouldn't I?" he asked in his low seductive voice, as his hands caressed the side of her body. Her eyes closed slightly and she took in a sharp breath athis touch, the sound brought a slight smile to Erik's lips.

"Don't," she told him weakly. Though her eyes stayed closed. He continued to stroke her, and slowly moved his lips to her neck. And began to suck lightly. "Erik" she sighed grabbing his head and holding him closer. He was doing it again. Dragging her into him, clouding her senses. He pressed her harder against the tree, she could feel Erik grow hard against her.

"Erik stop." She said more firmly this time.

"I've missed you Christine," he mumbled into her skin.

"No." she told him pushing against his chest but Erik only held her tighter.

"Yes" he whispered back. "Succumb to me my beautiful angel." She pushed harder finally succeeding in moving Erik back slightly, and gaining some room for her self.

"Erik I can't, we can't. I'm with Raoul, were getting married. You have to let go."

"Never. You're mine Christine I can tell every time I touch you. You feel it don't you? You feel the connection to."

"I feel it Erik. That's why I need you to stop. I wont betray Raoul again."

"You already are. You betray him every time you dream of me. You're betraying him every time he touches you and your wishing it was me."

"Your wrong."

"I'm not. I know you Christine. I know what you desire." He whispered seductively as he reached out and caressed her face. She didn't stop him.

"Come on lover give in to me. Come with me."

"No." she pushed away from him again and this time moved away. "I'm sorry Erik. I think it'd be best if you don't try to see me again." She moved back towards the house. He moved to follow her.

"I can't. You're all I see. I know you love me to, admit it."

"I don't." she told him as she continued to walk.

"Christine." He called out after her.

"I'm marrying Raoul next week Erik." She told him. Finally stopping to look at him. Knowing that this information would hurt. She saw the pain fill his eyes. "I'm sorry Erik." She told him, before continuing her journey towards the house. Erik was about to follow her again when he heard the door open.

"Little lotte where have you wandered off to?" Raoul's voice called out. Christine looked back at Erik who had moved behind the tree. Then she went to Raoul.

"I'm here Raoul." She told him arriving at his side. Erik watched from the shadows as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"I wish you wouldn't come out here alone Christine. There might still be people who want to take you away from me."

"I only came out for some air, besides Raoul no one will ever be able to take me from you." Erik felt the anger course through him. She was saying that on purpose, to make it seem like she really did love him. But Erik knew better. He knew Christine's games all to well and this was one he wasn't going to play.

_You know lots of reviews might help me be happy enough to write my next chapter! I'll try to get it done soon guys really I will._


	9. Chapter 9: Abusing and Using

**Chapter 9: Abusing and Using**

_Sorry guys I know it's been. I'm on my X-mas break so I've been busy but I finally decided to sit down and write a new chapter so here it is. I hope you like it and I hope you all had a great x-mas or what ever. Please continue to review!_

She was really going to go through with it. Erik was slowly beginning to realize this as he continued to watch Christine plan for her upcoming wedding. He watched it all, and she knew it to. He would whisper to her and she would pretend not to hear. He hadn't been able to speak with her since the night she told him of her wedding and it was 3 days later. He only had 4 days until the wedding. Raoul was always by her side as well, and that only made it harder for him.

Erik continued to watch Christine. Eventually he knew he'd have his chance to talk to her again. Well actually talking wasn't really what he had on his mind. She had to be missing his touch just as much as he was. Erik was convinced that if he could get Christine alone for a while she would eagerly welcome him into her bed. Erik stood outside of Raoul's home. It seemed as if he was always here, watching her, singing to her, luring her back to him. At least that was the intent, so far Christine was resisting.

Finally after what seemed an eternity he got his chance. Raoul was off to sort out some sort of business concerning his upcoming marriage, leaving Christine all alone and vulnerable in that huge house. Erik watched closely until the carriage that contained the Vicomte was completely out of view before making his way silently towards the house.

Christine was lying in bed reading silently, waiting. She knew what was to come, Raoul was off to do something that he insisted was of utter importance and could not be put off and Erik was surely watching her from outside as he had been for quite sometime now. _'What did I expect? I knew he wouldn't just give up.' _It had been so hard to just ignore him these past few days. She could feel him all around her where ever she went. She could feel his eyes on her. She even heard his voice like a haunting dream in the middle of the nights singing ever so sweetly to her. Yes she knew he was there, he would always be there. Just as she knew that he would be at her side in a matter of moments. She knew he'd been waiting undoubtedly for the inevitable time that Raoul would no longer be glued to her side.

"Erik this shadow act of yours is growing old fast." She spoke out. Knowing he was near though she couldn't yet see him.

"As is your own my love, ignoring me like you have, It's bad manners you know." He stepped from the shadows that had been concealing him, entering her room and closing the bedroom door behind him. How exactly did he get in here she briefly wondered. Looking over him, he was just as seductive as always though a black mask was now on, making him look all the more dark, and mysterious. Why did he always have to look so good? She wondered

"Well I did hope that you would get the hint and leave me be, but it seems I may have overestimated your intelligence."

"I'm starting to have enough of these games Christine. I know you've wanted me just as much as I have you. And since we have sometime until the Vicomte returns I suggest we make full use of it." He walked purposely towards her. She stayed immobile and kept her face as emotionless as possible. "Come now Christine you cannot fool me, I was the one who taught you to mask your emotions remember."

Christine took a deep sigh. "Erik please no more of this. You had your way with me why can that not be enough?"

"I can never have enough of you Christine" he was touching her now, stroking her skin lightly as he spoke.

"I'm with Raoul," she told him weakly. But at the same time wanting so much to just give in.

"Good for you." That definitely wasn't the reply she had been expecting. "You can tell your self and the world that as much as you want for all I care, but I know the truth and you do deep inside as well."

"And what is this truth Erik? You who thinks they know my mind and heart"

"That your mine Christine, Body, heart and soul. You think marrying Raoul will banish me? You think a few empty vows will discourage me? You should know better my angel, there's nothing you can do to get rid of me. I'll be in your dreams, I'll be the one you see when he touches you, and it'll be my name you moan out as he makes love to you. But he'll never bring you the pleasure I can. When you fall asleep at night it'll be my arms that will hold you. I will haunt you until your death."

"Kind of melodramatic don't you think?"

"I've always had a flare for the dramatics."

"So I've noticed"

"This talk is beginning to bore me. Why do you insist on this mindless chatter, it only prolongs what you and I both know is bound to happen."

"No it won't. Not now, and not ever again." Erik only smiled as he sat on the bed next to her and began to caress her delicate skin while his lips dipped down to taste her soft neck.

"What ever you say Christine." He mumbled into her.

"I'm getting married to Raoul." She told him, while she tried weakly to pull away from him. He grabbed her harder and pulled her down to lie on the bed.

"No Christine you not." He moved him self over her and crushed his lips to hers. "Your mine" he growled possessively as he started to pull on her clothes. "Mine to use as I see fit, now stop fighting me and give in."

Christine obeyed. There was something in his voice that just took all the fight out of her. _'Why can't I resist him? What's this power he has over me?'_

"It's love," he told her. She was startled how had he known what she was thinking?

"What?"

"This" he whispered. "What you're feeling right now it's love, I feel it to."

"Not love Erik, lust." What good was it to argue with her? She wouldn't allow herself to believe that this was love. Lust yes, but that was only part of it why couldn't she see that. Erik gave a sigh deciding not to argue with her. As of now; he had better things to attend to.

Christine lied there accepting him as he pressed into her. She sighed out at the feeling, It was wrong. Here she was allowing Erik to take her again, and in the bed she shared with Raoul. She was evil. How else could she explain it? Everything she was doing was evil allowing him into her, moaning with pleasure as he did it, clinging to his body with a need she'd never felt before.

"Your mine, my angel." He rasped out as he thrusted into her again. Pressing harder each time until she was crying out his name. She looked him straight in the eyes with coldness and power shinning out from her.

"I'll never be yours," she told him coldly as her legs tightened around his waist. Pulling him deeper. The look in her eyes unnerved him slightly but he continued his movements flawlessly.

"Then tell me to stop, tell me you don't want this and I'll go." He whispered into her ear. She bit down on his shoulder before replying.

"No don't stop, I do want this because it feels so good but that's it. This is what I want from you and nothing more." Erik pressed deeply into her at her words and pinned her arms above her head. He kept pressing until this time she cried out softly in pain.

"Don't assume to have the power here Christine. You can't use me, for I can use you just as fast." He moved inside her again until he reached his peak then quickly withdrew. Leaving Christine still wanting. Erik looked down at her and grinned.

"Now tell me Christine how does it feel to be the one used? How does it feel to be left wanting?" he asked her cruelly. She didn't reply. He pressed his hand into her and began to move it slowly emitting a moan from her.

"Ah but I am not as cruel as you Christine." He stroked her harder until she found her release. He then stood and pulled his clothes on as Christine stood watching. After a long silence she finally spoke.

"This doesn't change anything." She told him. His back was to her so she didn't see the smile spread across his face.

"Wrong again lover. This changes everything." With that he left. Leaving Christine to change the sheets that she had committed yet another sin in. She finished changing the bedding just as Raoul was arriving home.


	10. Chapter 10: Eve of a Wedding

**_Chapter 10: Eve of a Wedding_**

_Wow ok so it's been awhile opps. and this is a short Chapter I know I'm sorry, My computer had to be wiped out and I didn't have it for awhile. But I'll get more soon. Also my microsoft word wasn't installed yet so I used notepad so theres probably alot of mistakes really really sorry. Well plz review soon and I'll get more of this story done faster!_

Her mind hadn't stoped spinning since that night he'd taken her. And then again the next night. It seemed as though she found her self without Raoul's presence more often than not these days. And Erik had always been there to claim the benifits. Always she'd taunt him with her up coming marriage and always he would say with such sureness that there would be no wedding. So often these words were exchanged it was more of a sorry game then anything now. Foolish and blind Raoul never did suspect a thing of his seemingly innocent and dutiful feoncee.

"I'm just going out for a short walk Raoul, there is no need for alarm. I shall be right back." So willingly she went to him now. It made her slightly sick. She would wander away from Raoul and would always be joined soon after by her watchful lover.

"Christine" he whispered as he always did. Before pulling her to him and revealing his hiding spot. He pulled her to a secluded section of the garden where several tree's concealed them and pressed her tightly against one of the bigger ones. They were both becoming quite good at these little escapades for he was in her within a moment and both managed to keep there clothes on. He held her up against the tree her legs wraped firmly around his waist as he sunk into her.

"Tomorrow" she said when they had finished.

"What?" he asked her.

"Don't pretend to have forgotten. The wedding it's tomorrow."

"Ah yes the infinite wedding has finally arrived. And what you just thought it'd be fun to come out and have another ride on me before you go to him in your white dress and play the good little girl routine?"

"Well yes that was the basic plan." she told him without the slightest bit of ashame.

"Foolish Christine. You never have learned how it is this world works. But no matter carry on with your little dreams and make believe game. Reality will set in soon enough."

"Naive Erik still so confident with so little time to sway me remaining."

"You really think Raoul wont find out? He may be bleak but he can't possible be that dull. And we've been together so many times how can you be so sure I havn't gotten you with child?"

"As I said naive Erik. There are ways to assure I don't concieve or if I do, that the child is not born."

Erik shruddered at her words not wanting to know the any details of what she meant.

"You should get back inside." he told her coldly. "Raoul will be missing you. Besides you have a big day tomorrow"

"Yes I do...ahh in less than 24 hrs I will be saying those exact words to the man I love." she smiled broadly as she strolled away.

Erik also smiled as he watched her form vanish from sight. But he smiled for another reason, a reason unknown to Christine.

"Yes my love you will be." he said in a whisper to himself. Then he to moved off. There was alot to be done and barely any time left to do it in. He had a wedding to prepare for.


	11. Chapter 11: If Theres To Be A Wedding

**_If theirs to be a wedding_**

_I'm so sorry it took so long my computers been broken and I dodn't have a word program. But it's finally kinda fixed except I no longer have a virus detector thing but oh well. So here it is and I'm gonna try to update it frequently or maybe I'll finish it by tomorrow now that exams r done. Well plz review!_

"Oh you're so beautiful." Meg gushed as she stared in awe at Christine dressed in a beautiful white gown. It was as white as snow and made of delicate silk. It had short sleeves that fell off the shoulders. It was low cut and tight until it reached her waist where it then flowed down to her feet. Her veil was long and trailed along the floor. Her hair was down with flowers pinned into it. She looked her self over in the full-length mirror in a silver frame that stood before her.

"I suppose it's just white seems a little, a little untruthful."

"Christine you didn't" Meg gasped.

"Hush its not that important."

"I suppose not if you're to be married anyway. What difference would it make? He is to be your husband so I'm sure it still counts."

Christine shifted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to meet Megs in the mirror.

"Right Christine?"

"Yes, yes Raoul and me. Raoul who is going to be my husband."

"It was just Raoul wasn't it?" Meg asked becoming suspicious of her friend's strange behaviour.

"What? Yes who else would there be?" Christine asked faking innocence. She met Meg's eyes in the mirror and tried to make herself look innocent, at least she hoped she looked innocent and not as guilty as sin, which she was.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"There is no one else." Christine said quickly, causing Meg to gasp.

"Oh my! There was someone else? There is!" Meg cried out. "You were with someone else? Who?" Christine quickly moved to her friend and pressed her hand to her mouth.

"Keep your voice down" she hissed at her. "Someone will hear you."

"Who was it?" Meg asked when Christine finally released her. "You must tell me"

"Meg please this is hardly the time nor place. We are in a house of worship."

"And it is the God and Goddess who made us this way, they condone it. It's the priests that make those virtuous rules. Now speak." Christine took a breath and turned back towards the mirror. She checked her reflection and smoothed out her dress.

"Christine?" Meg asked growing impatient.

"I imagine you remember the circumstances of the opera ghost?" she began her voice completely monotone.

"Yes" Meg whispered. "When he took you below? Oh he didn't? I mean to say he didn't force himself upon you did he?" Meg asked fear growing inside her.

"No, no not then but you see a while ago I met him again and well…" Christine told her the adulterated version of her story leaving out the tortures and the chains. But even with the edited story Meg still seemed greatly disturbed.

"And all this time? You're still going to be with him?"

"It's awful I know, but at the same time its so exhilarating. I experience things with him I never thought possible."

"It's not awful, it is your life and your body and you should be free to do with it as you wish."

"Yes that's true."

"Do you love him Christine" Meg asked.

"Who Raoul? Of course I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't." Christine said quickly.

"You know who I met."

"No, no its, he's just addicting that's all." Meg was unconvinced but let the subject drop anyway. "And what of him? Does he love you?"

"Oh he says he does, and maybe its true but what can be done for it? In two hours I will be married and he shall have to move on."

"You really think he will?"

"What other choice does he have?"

"Oh Christine be careful. You know better than anyone what he is capable of when it comes to you." Meg told her clearly worried.

"Don't fear dear Meg, I can handle Erik." She told her as she headed out of the room.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Meg whispered before she too left, to follow Christine.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It won't be to much longer now. Are you sure you want to do this?" Meg asked

"Well it's to late to back out now." Christine told her growing more nervous every moment. Nervous of getting married, nervous that Erik would show up and do something to try and stop it, and nervous that he wouldn't.

Meg laughed "I'll take that as a yes. Now I really do hate to leave you alone but I must get ready I shouldn't be gone to long."

"Alright, its ok, go." Christine told her as she watched her hurry away to get ready.

"And now we play the waiting game." She whispered to her self as she paced around the church.

"No more waiting my dear." A voice said as she was pulled into a small room, and the door was shut behind her. "I'm right here."

Christine pulled out of the arms that held her and moved away. "Damn it Erik. You scarred me half to death."

"Ah yes that would be a shame. You wouldn't be nearly as much fun dead."

"What are you doing here? I thought people like you burned up when you enter these sort of places." Erik just laughed.

"You know what I'm doing here, besides if I were destined to burst into flames you'd be right there beside me burning. Or have you forgotten who's been on top of you all this time? You are not free of sin your self future Vicomtess."

"So you've finally acknowledged that I'm getting married?" she asked choosing not to comment on his other remarks.

"I'm afraid not I just enjoy reminding you or your constant betrayal. Your still not getting married, though I must say you are looking extra virginal today" he told her as he moved toward her, she took a step back with everyone he took until the wall was pressed against her back. "I don't know what it is? It could be the dress though." He kept moving until he was pressed against her. "But we both know your anything but don't we my angel?" he whispered into her ear sending chills down her back just as he moved his hand into the slit in her dress and began to slowly move his hand upwards.

"Erik don't" she told him.

"I never get tired of hearing you say that." He told her as his lips began to probe her delicate flesh. She moaned slightly as his hand continued its caress. "Come away with me." He whispered to her, it took her a moment to realise he had spoken.

"I can't" was her rasped reply. She was no longer resisting him. "You know I can't"

"But you can. I know you don't want to do this, it's not to late." His lips moved down her throat and along her collarbone.

"I love Raoul." She told him, at her words his caress became more brutal and his lips clung to hers hungrily

"No you don't" he told her kissing her harder

"I do" she told him as she tried to break away from him but he held her harder. "Erik please were in a church."

"And you're an angel I think its rather fitting." Christine pulled away even though she wanted so much to stay. Slowly she moved away from him and watched as his face filled with sadness.

"Christine" he pleaded. "Please don't do this."

"Erik I have to, I'm going to." She moved towards the door. Then turned right before it. "I'm sorry my angel, I really am." She opened the door and was about to step out when he called out after her.

"Christine wait" she turned and he moved swiftly towards her. For a moment he just stared down at her before he placed his hand on her cheek and brought his lips slowly to hers, giving her plenty of time to pull away. For once he wasn't demanding a kiss he was requesting one. He brushed his lips lightly against hers and waited for her to respond and slowly her lips moved against his and he kissed her gently and deeply before he allowed her to pull away. His eyes stared intently into hers as she backed out of the room and with that she was gone.


	12. Chapter 12: I Do

**_I do_**

_Ok just for the record I suck at writing fight scenes so really don't get mad when you read it. So here it is the last chapter and it took me awhile to finish it, so I hope you like it, though it turned out slightly sappier then I would have liked but alas what can be done for it. Plz review and tell me if you liked it or not._

Christine moved slowly away from the small room. _'That was different'_ she thought to herself. The feeling of Erik's gentle lips was still on her. It was strange, his kiss hadn't been demanding it was more of a plea, or was it a goodbye? The thought sent a chill down her spine as for the first time she realised the finality of this wedding.

'_If I do get married that's it, I won't ever be able to go back. I'll never be able to see Erik again.'_ It hadn't really hit her until that moment, there was something about that kiss that had woken a feeling inside her she'd never experienced before. She knew now for sure that he loved her, truly loved her. _'But do I? Could I possibly-'_

"Christine there you are." She was grabbed by her arm and pulled along. "I've been looking for you everywhere. Where have you been?" Meg asked as she pulled Christine along behind her. Meg was dressed in the bridesmaid's gown and looked absolutely glowing in it. Her golden blond hair was held up with small pieces hanging down and her dress was a light pink.

"I was just umm" Christine tried to think of something fast. But suddenly Meg stopped and turned to face her dropping her hand.

"He's here isn't he?" She asked, the look on Christine's face telling her everything.

"I don't know what to do." Christine finally told her.

"You were all decided a moment ago, what happened? What did he do?"

"He tried to…. But we didn't, and then he kissed me." She tried to explain.

"You don't usually kiss? Never mind I don't want to know." Meg told her. Her mind racing with mental images she really didn't want to imagine.

"No we do but just not like that. It was always so demanding but when he kissed me this time it was, well it wasn't. I could read his entire heart in that kiss and I know he does really love me. But he's asking so much; it was just like the kiss under the opera, a silent plea. But I don't know, this time I don't know who to choose."

"Poor Christine I know this isn't easy for you. But you couldn't have picked a worse time, there isn't much time left the weddings already to go. They're just waiting on you."

"What am I going to do Meg?" She pleaded for her friend to give her an answer. To tell her what to do.

"Christine, Meg! What are you doing playing around out here?" They looked to see Madame Giry, walking swiftly towards them.

"We haven't the time for this. Come along we are going to begin shortly." Christine gave a desperate look at Meg as they followed behind Mme Giry. "Now I hope you are both ready because there is no time if you are not." She told them to wait just outside the altar room. "Now stay here we shall begin shortly." And with that she was gone.

"Oh god Meg" Christine gasped when they were alone. "What do I do?"

"Times up Christine I don't think theirs anything you can do now." She told her truthfully.

The beginning of the ceremony went along in a blur. Christine couldn't remember very much of it, all she knew was that she now stood next to Raoul and was listening to some priest preach about things she didn't understand.

Erik watched hidden in the church as Christine walked down the aisle to her new life. He watched with anger flaring inside him at every word the priest spoke. What was he to do? Stand here and watch her give herself to another man, the wrong man at that?

She didn't love Raoul he knew she didn't. So why was she standing there with him? Why hadn't she run off to be with him yet? Each moment he was getting more anxious the ceremony would be over soon and then she'd be lost to him forever.

'_Come on Christine'_ he silently pleaded. _'Don't do it, I know you don't want to.'_ He couldn't just watch this happen. He couldn't watch Christine throw away their only chance to be together. He moved a long the upper level of the altar room and up towards where Christine stood, until she was directly below him.

He didn't have much of a plan but it would have to work.

&&&&&&

Christine stood utterly still; her whole body was filling with dread. _'This is right'_ she repeated silently. _'This is what I want. This is where my heart truly lies with Raoul. This moment, this one right here, and now will be the beginning of the rest of my life. No turning back now.'_ But despite her thoughts dread still began to seize her.

"Do you really believe you own her heart Vicomte?" A familiar voice rang out. At the sound of Erik's voice Christine felt her body grow cold and the dread inside her grow. Fear consumed her, what was Erik going to do? She knew it wouldn't end well.

Everyone looked around for the source of the voice.

"And did you think I would not be here? That I would let you lay claim to what is mine?" Erik asked still hidden from the crowd's eyes.

"I presume it is you Phantom. Can you not except that Christine loves me? This is getting rather sad." Raoul called out looking around for any sign of his adversary.

Suddenly the Phantom dropped down silently behind the Vicomte who turned quickly and took a few steps back towards the altar.

"She doesn't love you. I wouldn't be here if she did." Erik told him advancing toward the couple. Raoul backed away again and pulled something from behind the altar.

"I wasn't foolish enough to think you wouldn't try something opera ghost." He told Erik pulling his sword from its holder and moving to face him. Erik reached inside his cloak and pulled his own sword out to face Raoul.

"Please stop" the priest called out. "You are in a house of God" Both men ignored him as they stared intently at each other.

"Christine do something," Meg cried as she moved towards her friend

"Like what?" Christine replied now intently watching as they began to fight.

Raoul thrusted at Erik with his sword, but Erik parried and swung around with a thrust of his own, which Raoul also parried. They clashed blades several times, Then faced off again and traded one thrust and parry after another. Raoul tried a swing from above, but Erik easily ducked and sidestepped out of the way. They faced off again in front of the altar and traded a few more blows. Raoul tried to swing again and Erik ducked it and escaped to the side. Raoul then tried for his legs, but Erik blocked his attempt with his blade. Again they trade several swings.

Christine Cried out for them to stop and for a moment Erik was distracted. Raoul tried to take advantage of his distraction and came at him with his sword held high, intending to swing from above, but Erik dropped to the floor and rolled out of the way, Erik then kicked Raoul's legs out from under him and got back up. Raoul quickly regained his footing. He backhand punched Erik in the face, and swung hard at him. Erik blocked his blow with his sword, and kicked Raoul in the gut, making him double over. Erik quickly moved into the clear, and raised his sword to continue the fight. He thrusted and Raoul parried. Then he kicked him in his sword arm, and Raoul stumbled back a step.

Christine looked on as the two continued to fight. She could hear Mme Giry yelling for Erik to stop this, which seemed strange Raoul, was doing just as much damage. Christine watched as Raoul hit the ground and scrambled back to his feet as Erik slowly advanced. He thrusted and Erik moved easily aside. Raoul swung at him, and Erik blocked him. His sword bounced off of Erik's and fell with the tip onto a low wall. Erik stomped on the blade before he could raise it again and knocked it from his grip. He then elbowed Raoul in the face, knocking him back into a wall.

Christine watched in morbid fascination as Erik approached Raoul who was now down against a wall. She watched as Erik moved towards Raoul placing his sword against his neck to hold him in place.

"So that's it. It seems as though I have won this time Vicomte. And I'm just not sure if I am as merciful as you were."

"My mistake" Raoul spit out

"Indeed" Erik agreed pressing his blade harder into Raoul's throat until a small amount of blood began to flow; he was rather disappointed that he didn't cry out.

"Erik stop this" Mme Giry called out. "You are in a church for goodness sakes."

"That means nothing to me. It is just another place I am not welcome."

"It doesn't matter this is unacceptable. Stop this at once." She ordered

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I need to teach this boy a lesson about touching what's mine."

"She's not yours" Raoul gasped out. "She doesn't want you"

This brought an amused smile to Erik's face.

"Is that so?" he began knowing he was going to love watching Raoul's face as he told him this news. "I always thought you a little slow. I imagine you recall Christine's little disappearance? You never did find out who took her did you?"

"You!" Raoul cried out in realization.

"Yes me. I would have thought you smarter than this. Who else would have taken her? But that's really not important, its what happened next that matters." Erik looked over to Christine. She looked frightened, that was good. Her eyes were pleading for him not to say anything. Erik smiled.

"I think you should know what I did to her, and what she did to me. Well actually it was more what we did together."

"No your lying" Raoul said.

"I don't need to lie. I took her their and so many times after. Even when she left, I took her every time you weren't around. In so many places and so many ways. But you wouldn't know would you? No, you much preferred to believe her pure and virginal, though she is anything but. No matter that's all the more better for me."

"It's not true" Raoul said trying to turn his head to face Christine so she could tell him just that. "Christine say it isn't true"

"Come on Christine tell him the truth. Tell him how you came in his bed all those times because of me."

"I, I-I'm sorry Raoul" Christine sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"No" Raoul whispered, utterly heart broken.

"You should be glad you found out the truth about you fiancée before you married her. Now I would be more than happy to take her off your hands."

"Never" Raoul said harshly trying to get up but only succeeding in cutting the blade into his skin deeper.

"Well that's a shame. I am afraid I will have to kill you then."

"Erik Please" Christine pleaded realizing that once again it was up to her to save Raoul from her angel. She moved forward towards the two men.

"Don't you get it yet?" She asked. "You can't keep killing and manipulating in the name of my love. It doesn't work that way. But clearly you still don't understand because here you are forcing me to relive this drama again. Have you learned nothing?" Christine continued to move towards them. Erik held the sword firmly at Raoul's neck as he spoke.

"You have given me no other choice. I won't lose you to him."

"If you kill him you will lose me anyway." She told him moving still closer.

"What else can I do?" he asked her keeping his eyes firmly on Raoul whom sat silently watching the exchange.

"You can allow me to make my own choice. Without these threats and without hanging life and death before me."

"You already chose, when you walked out of that room."

"Erik please, put the sword down." He didn't move and suddenly he felt a warm hand on his own. Slowly Christine opened his hand and took the sword from him. Lowering it away from Raoul, who breathed a sigh of relief and lifted his hand up to stop the trickle of blood that flowed from his neck.

Christine placed the sword down away on the floor before turning to Erik and meeting his eyes.

"I thought you finally understood, today when you kissed me like that. But it seems you don't"

"Christine please." He sighed; he had nothing to say.

"If you really love me, you'd let me go." Erik met her eyes at that moment and looked deeply within them. He saw so much hurt there. He had not wanted to hurt her, not really.

"I love you Christine. I can't live with out you, are you telling me this is what you really want?"

"It is" Erik hung his head, no longer able to meet her eyes. He had lost her, forever this time. He felt her hand on his shoulder and the other slowly lifted his chin up until his eyes met hers again.

"Do you understand now? That I need to make my own decisions, and decide upon my own life?"

"Yes I understand," he told her

"Good" was all she said before she brought her lips to his. Kissing himpassionately, and deeplybefore pulling away. He opened his eyes when he felt her lips leave his. He starred intently at her, a look of confusion on hisface.

"I choose you. I want a life with you, and it is my choice no one else's. Just mine."

"Christine you can't mean that" Raoul asked alarmed.

"I'm sorry Raoul, but I've chosen" she told him softly.

Erik looked at her in shock. Before pulling her tightly to himself and kissing her harshly. "Your mine now Christine. I wont ever let you go. Is that what you want?" He growled into her ear.

"I do," She told him before she was pulled back in a kissed with a brutal force.

"That certainly wasn't how I thought the day would end." Mme Giry said to her daughter, as they looked on at Christine and Erik who were wrapped in a passionate embrace.

"Really it's how I pictured it" Meg said. "Someone said I do and there was a kiss its exactly how I thought it would be, well mostly."

"Yes I suppose" Mme Giry agreed.

"It's all rather sweet" Meg told her mother.

"I would hardly call it that. This doesn't seem the things dreams are made of." She said remembering the words Erik had spoken about his and Christens time together. Meg sighed paying little attention, as she was still focused on Erik and Christine.

"A fairy tale ending if I ever did see one" Meg said dreamily

"No Meg" Christine told her, breaking away from Erik to look at her friend. "This is no fairy tale, it is my darkest fantasies come true, and it's only begun." She smiled devilishlyand turned back to Erik who returned her smile before moving down to kiss her once again.

_It's over! See I told you my fight scenes suck :P but hey its done and that's all I care about. So plz tell me how you all liked it!_


End file.
